This invention relates to devices designed to facilitate monitoring, evaluation and improving a golfer's swing and also relates to those devices used during practice sessions to develop additional power and control when swinging a golf club, and more specifically this invention relates to those devices that may also be used on the golf course to warm-up swing before hitting a shot during a match.